


Welcome Back

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Everything is new now that Peter has returned home triumphant.Headcanon for Endgame/Far from Home





	Welcome Back

Peter didn’t know when it started happening. Maybe it was when he got home after being dust. Y’know stuff like that really makes you appreciate what you have. Aunt May seemed different. She was happier. Despite the damage Thanos had done to her family she not once showed the pain. If there was anything Peter could be thankful to Thanos for it was his aunt being happy. 

 

And speaking of which, another development in May’s life was equally surprising. She decided the dating life was for her again. But of all the people she could have picked: Happy???? Peter was quite good friends with the Bodyguard but this was just plain weird.

 

In his own life, Peter faced some high school turmoil of his own. MJ had always been attractive, but they were just friends. It never crossed his mind to think of her any other way. He came back a hero and she was the first one (aside from Ned) to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly. 

 

“Don’t you ever pull that stunt again, Parker. The decathalon team missed you, Ned missed you...I missed you.” She added the last part, low and conspiratorial. 

 

“I missed you too, Jones.” He admitted, hugging her back. “And I’m here to stay. No more missing decathalons, school trips, anything else like that. You won’t need to worry about me.” 

 

They stayed like that for a while until Peter suddenly needed to go. He saw the “A” floating high above the buildings. 

 

“I’ll see you later, MJ!” He called over his shoulder as he ran off. 

 

She just shook her head head and smiled.

 

”welcome home, Pete.”


End file.
